Aluminum nitride is a material that has excellent properties, such as high heat conductivity, low heat expansion coefficient, chemical stability, and the like. Therefore, recently, there has been the expectation that aluminum nitride will be applied in a variety of fields, such as semiconductor devices, engine members, or the like.
As a method of manufacturing aluminum nitride in the related art, there is a method of heating aluminum at a high temperature (for example, 1600° C.) in a nitrogen atmosphere having a very high atmospheric pressure (for example, 100 atm). From this method, it is possible to produce powder of aluminum nitride. Non patent citation 1 discloses a study on the manufacturing of aluminum nitride.
[Non Patent Citation 1]
Kobashi Makoto, Saiki Kenzo, et al., Summary of 104th lectures of the Japan Institute of Light Metals (2003), vol. 2.